It has been an ever-increasing concern that population growth will or has depleted the available water supply for many regions. Subsequently, the cost for water in these areas has increased monetarily as well as socially. Numerous developed and underdeveloped regions across the World face constraints in supplying water for human consumption and agriculture. The developed World finds itself supplying a larger and lager population, needing more food in turn more water to support its growth.
Many companies are losing or have lost the ability compete for commodities such as water. As water supply diminishes from ever-increasing demand pressure, the cost of production increase causing net profits to decrease. Furthermore, many impoverished societies usually base their trade and very livelihoods on agriculture through commodity trade. Without ample water, the essential building block for growth is lost, resulting in a downward spiral on social structure.
Current means of water acquisition include processes such as: extraction from ground or surface water sources, e.g. rivers, lakes oceans and aquifers; as well as from state, commercial, and municipal sewage waste water. Current methods for purifying and detoxifying water to a potable state include methods such as: desalination, distillation and other various forms pressurized filtration. Methods such as these produce an expensive end product due to high fixed costs, high variable cost and high maintenance cost. In relation to other atmospheric water collectors, the Applicant's device provides a distinct advantage by minimizing the mechanical operations, labor cost and energy consumption needed to capture water vapor from the ambient surrounding air.